


Altared State

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>comicdrabbles</b></a></span> prompt: Cold<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span></p><p><span><span></span></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fanfic100</b> prompt: White<br/></p></blockquote>





	Altared State

Lucy Lane joined Clark and Jimmy Olsen at the altar, just as they had rehearsed. As the music swelled, the double doors opened.

Clark’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Lois. Only now did it seem real that the woman in white walking slowly toward him was about to become his wife. 

What had he been thinking? How could he possibly give her all the attention she deserved? Was he even _worthy_ of her?  


  
But when he heard Lois whisper "I love you, Smallville" so quietly that only he could hear, his feet felt a bit warmer.  


**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)  prompt: Cold  
> 
> 
> [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) **fanfic100**  prompt: White  
> 


End file.
